musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollywood Undead Lyrics
Swan Songs 'UNDEAD' Undead…..Undead…..Undead Chorus: :You better get up out the way, :Tomorrow we'll rise so let`s fight today. :You know I don`t give a fuck what you think or say, :Cuz we gonna rock this whole place anyway. :Look up and see that motherfuckin` writin on the wall, :When you see J3T …30 deep he's down to brawl, :Fuck all haters I see, cuz I hate that you breathe, :I see you duck, you little punk, you little fuckin` disease. :I got HU tatted on the front of my arms, boulevard brass knuckles in the :Back of the car, cuz we drunk drive Cadillac`s we never go far, but when :You see us motherfuckers, better know who we are. :I got one thing to say to punk asses who hate, motherfuckers don't know, :But you better watch what you say, :From these INDUSTRY fucks, to these faggot ass punks, :You don't know what it takes to get this motherfuckin` drunk? :I'm already ridin` baby, it`s a little too late, Johnny`s takin` heads off of :All faggots who hate. :Cuz I'm like God, motherfucker, there's a price to pay…. :Ya I'm a God, motherfucker…..and it`s Judgement Day (Chorus) :I'm getting used to this nuisance of fags who bad mouth this music :How fuckin` stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this :You cowards can't you never will, don't even try to pursue it :I took the chance, I paid the bill, I nearly died for this music :You make me wanna run around pullin` my guns out and shit :Your temptin` me to run my mouth and call you out on this bitch :How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this? :You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge :What you can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit? :What you think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit? :Bitch, I've been working at this ever since I was a kid :I've played a million empty shows for only family and friends, :What kind of person would dis a band that deserves to get big? :I'd hate to be that person when my verse comes out their kids lips :That shits as worse as it gets, this verse is over, I quit :Signed Charlie Scene…….. on your girlfriends tits (Chorus) :White boys with tattoos, pa..pointin` right at you :We're breakin everything, ra..roudy like a class room :Pack of wolves, cuz we don’t follow the rules :And when you're runnin` your mouth, our razor blades come out :Bu...but you already press, and you know I never stress, :With Loki DMS, J..Johnny to my left :Got phantom and the rest who are down to rep the west , :I grew up on by drive by's and LA gang signs :So what the fuck you know about bein` a gangsta`? :And what the fuck you know about bein` in danger? :You ain`t doin` this so you know you just talking` shit, :Mad at all of us…. cuz every song is a fuckin` hit (Chorus) :Undead :Motha` fucka` time to ride.. ride :Undead :I see you duck when we drive by :Undead :Motha` fucka` it`s time to ride.. ride :Undead :Won`t you punks just die.. die.. die :Undead 'SELL YOUR SOUL' :I'm holding on so tightly now, :My insides scream so loud, :They keep watchin`, watchin` me drown, :How did it come to this ? :How did it come to this, how did I know it was you? :It was a bad dream, asphyxiated watch me bleed. :The life support was cut, the knot was too tight, :They push and pull me but they know they'll never win. Chorus: :Throw it all away…throw it all away :I keep on screaming but there`s really nothing left to say :So get away, just get away :I keep on fighting but I can't keep going on this way :I can't keep going, can't keep going………. :On like this they make me sick, :And I get so sick of it :Cuz they won`t let me, they won`t let me breathe, :Why can't they let me be? :Why can't they let me be, why don`t I know what I am? :I force this hate into my heart, cause its my only friend. :My lips are sewn shut, I watch myself bleed, :They push and pull me and its killin` me within. (Chorus) :I can't keep going can't keep going on this way….. :My heartbeat stumbles and my backbone crumbles, :I feel, is it real, as the lynch mob doubles. :They want blood and they'll kill for it, :Drain me and they'll kneel for it, :Burn me at the stake, met the devil, made the deal for it. :Guillotine dreams, Yeah they're guillotine gleams, :The blood of their enemies, watching while they sentence me. :Sentencing ceased, sentence diseased, :And watch them bask in the glory of their holy disease. (Chorus) :I keep on running, I keep on running, I keep on running but I can't keep going on this way :I keep on running, I keep on running, I keep on running but I can't keep going on this way 'EVERYWHERE I GO' :Everywhere I go, bitches always know, :That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show. (Bitch) :Everywhere I go, bitches always know, :That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show. :Wake up, grab beer, grab rear, shave beard, :Put on some scene gear. :Gotta get drunk before my Mom wakes up, :Break up with my girlfriend, so I can bang sluts. :I`m Undead, unfed, been sleeping on, bunk beds, since 10 :So if I don`t booze it, I`m gonna lose it, everybody get to it, do it, get ruined. Chorus: :Let’s get this party started, let’s keep them 40`s poppin’ (what) :So just get buzzed, and stay fucked up, we’ll keep them panties droppin’ :When I start drinking, my dick does all my thinking, :Ho’s want to be seen with me, and I like their big fake titties. :Tea cups with extra filling, take it out, let me lick it quickly, :Calm down it’s just a hickey, I’ll blame it on this whiskey sipping, gets me tipsy. :Drink fast and enjoy your buzz, :Take back streets to avoid the fuzz. :I wanna take you home, but your friends won`t let ya, :I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta. :Buy beer or pay the rent, :My signing bonus was quickly spent, :So I`ll beat my meat like I’m a fuckin’ butcher, :And I’ll punk the pussy like I’m Ashton Kutcher. (Chorus) :Let’s get this party jumpin’ :Let’s see some 40 chuggin’ :I wanna see your booty rubbin’ :Against my dick when I start buzzin’ :C`mon girls I wanna see you drinkin’ :I wanna see your brain start shrinkin :Make a move I saw you winkin’ :Drunken pussy is what I’m thinkin’ :I don’t give a fuck if you’re drunk or not, :Turn it up loud and feel the ambiance. :Grab two ho’s and do some body shots, :I wanna party all night till they call the cops. :Fuck a wrist band, lets all do a keg stand, :I’m like Cheech you got the Chong, hittin’ up the beer bong. :The cops show up they`re gonna get the finger, :And I don’t give a fuck ….. cause I`m the designated drinker (Chorus) 'NO OTHER PLACE' Chorus: :Cuz there`s no other place that I`d rather be than Los Angeles, :C`mon shake it baby :C`mon grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor :You gotta fat ass, but you shake it like you ain`t a ho. :Who dat, who dat knockin` on the window, :It`s Funny J-Dog smoking` up the indo.. :Windows down, you know the systems` bangin` :“Hollywood Undead” I ain`t playin` ! :Cruzin` downtown with a bottle beside me, :Lookin` so fly, I got bitches behind me. :Yo in the studio makin` something to dance to, :Cuz these bitches wanna hear something they can shake their ass to. :Yeeeaa up in L.A. represent Hollywood, Westside till I die, :Mutha` fucka` was good. :So what`s good with that, when this songs` a rap, :Deuce in the studio, got bitches in the back. :Smoked out back seat, dippin` in the taxi, :So what you gonna do when I knock you out foo? :You know we keep it the same, you know Undead is the name. :Say what yoy say it`s okay, :We ain`t never gunna` change. (Chorus) :Everybody in the club shake it up, :L.A. lemme` see you shake it up. :Hollywood, lemme` see you shake it up. :Everybody shake it up, :C`mon shake it baby ! :Uhh I ain`t fuckin` around, cuz King Kong is down, :Cristal shake it up, we all over this town. :So let`s cruz to the blvd, into the Beauty Bar. :And lemme` see you work that ass….come on shake it fast. :Two whiskey hits, Jlo`s givin` shots in the back… :So where my boy`s at ?? :There goes Johnny 3, cruzin` in the Cadillac, :63 no dubs and that`s a fact ! :When you see me on the scene, :Black shirt, black jeans, tattoo`s, white shoes.. :Runnin` 30 deep foo. :In the City of L.A., where it`s just another day. :Shootin` craps with the Phantom, :Dude thinks he`s getting` paid. :We ain`t here to front, we ain`t here to beef, :We`re just here to get you out yo mutha fuckin` seat. :And you really don`t want to fuck with this. :Undead and we rock it like what ? (Cuz that`s right) (Chorus) :Ha Ha Ha Ha, Oh shit, what`s really goin` on baby, :What`s happenin`playboy? :Who know who this is Funny Man a.k.a. King Kong y`all. :Oh, yo Dave, Diggity Dave, :Fuck you bitch, you got yo face pimped, :Holla`…Oh wait, gotta go, Charlie`s hittin` me up. :Peace….Bitch ! 'NO. 5' :Hollywood, we're never goin' down… :Hollywood, we're never goin' down… :Hollywood, we're never goin' down… Chorus: :And all the kids in the hood come on wave and shake your hands, :Hollywood, we're never goin' down. :And when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance, :Hollywood, we're never goin' down. :Start gettin' loud, I wanna party now, if you hate on Undead, that`s a party foul. :I only drink Micky's, I can't afford the cans, :I drink so much they call me "Charlie 40 Hands". :If the keg is tapped then you're getting capped, :Take your girl to the sack and I'll take a nap. :Ladies drink `em fast, so I can have a blast, :You got your beer gogs on and I'm gettin' ass. :Like, “Oh my God, is that Charlie Scene?” :Ladies show me your treats like its Halloween. :You got a fake I.D. and you're seventeen, :I'm a complete catastrophe buzzing around you like a bumble bee” :So let's take some shots, do a beer run and flip off the cops. :Girls give me props and they're on my jock, :Paris Hilton said "That hot!" when she saw my cock…(“That`s hot!”) (Chorus) :I'm about to serve it up for all you party goers, :Scene kids, meat heads, alchies, stoners. :Dancin' around like a bunch of faggots, :Funnier than fuck, you can ask Bob Saget . :I never claimed that I knew how to dance, :But I'll get drunk, get high, pull down my pants. :So fuck five bucks, just fill up my cup, :Don't kiss me bitch, you just threw up. :Now I'm drunk as fuck, about to pass out :“Destination: Your Mother`s couch” :“Dude is it true that you screwed my Mom?” :Fuck yea bro, that pussy was bomb. :So I'm hoppin`, jumpin`, sippin` and skippin` :It's nights like these that we all love livin' :So take out your hands and throw the H.U. up :Now wave it around like you don't give a fuck…….(“Check please !”) (Chorus) :Can't Stop, won't stop, Charlie make the booty drop :Can't Stop, won't stop, Johnny make the booty drop :Can't Stop, won't stop, J make the booty drop :Can't Stop, won't stop, Peters make the booty drop :Can't Stop, won't stop, Kurlzz make the booty drop :Can't Stop, won't stop, Funny make the booty drop :Can't Stop, won't stop, let me see the panties drop :Producer's on the dance floor, let me see your booty pop :Grab your drink and get on the floor ! ! :Grab your drink and get on the floor ! ! :Let's dance in the hood….. Shake that ass Hollywood (Chorus) :Let`s dance in the hood….. Shake that ass Hollywood ….. 'YOUNG' Chorus: :We are young, :But we have heart, :Born in this world as it all falls apart. :We are strong, :But we don`t belong, :Born in this world as it all falls apart. :I see the children in the rain, like the parade before the pain, :I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make. :I see the life, I see the sky, give it up to see you fly, :Yes we wave this flag of hatred, but you`re the ones who made it. :I see the beauty of all our lives, passing right before my eyes, :I hear the hate in all your words, all the words to make us hurt. :We get so sick, we`re so sick, we never wanted all this, :Medication for the kids, with no reason to live. :So we march to the drums, of the damned as we come, :Watch it burn in the sun, :We are numb... (Chorus) :As we walk among the shadows, in the streets, these fields of battle, :Take it up we wear the mantle, raise your hands, the burning candle. :Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark, :Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart. :All together walk alone against, all we've ever known, :All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home. :But you take all we are, the innocence of our hearts, :Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart. :So we march to the drums, of the damned as we come, :Watch it burn in the sun, :We are numb... :We will fight, or we will fall, :Till the angels save us all (Chorus) 'BLACK DAHLIA' :I loved you, you made me, hate me. :You gave me hate, see?. :It saved me and these tears are deadly. :You feel that? :I rip back, every time you tried to steal that. :You feel bad? You feel sad? :I'm sorry, hell no fuck that ! :It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife. :This strife, it dies, this life and these lies. :And these lungs, have sung, this song, for too long, :And it`s true, I hurt too, remember I loved you. Chorus: :I've, lost it all, fell today, it's all the same :I'm sorry oh, :I'm sorry no :I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you :I'm sorry oh, :I'm sorry no :I wish I could have quit you, :I wish I never missed you, :And told you that I loved you, every time I fucked you. :The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through, :Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew. :How could you do this to me? :Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you. :I used to be love struck, now I'm just fucked up, :Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts. (Chorus) :Seems like all we had is over now you left to rest. :And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound. :Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest. :And my fears are over now, :I can leave with my head down. (Chorus) 'THIS LOVE, THIS HATE' :In a time of need only few can see what's wrong :millions tend to crawl but only those who choose can make it through this all, :only few can sing like lions 'cause we sing until we're gone :and we’ve got each others backs until we're back where we belong, :a woman held my shield and through the battle we did wrong, :a man who taught me wisdom through the static we recall, :and maybe when we' re gone our names will echo through the stars, :every start's got it's ending even when we've learned to rise above it all, Chorus: :These lies are leading me astray its too much for me to stay :I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly :I see you so please stay strong :I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone :I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly :And we once also had a story too :you can see that good men only come in few. :Even in our greatest moments we may win or we may lose :every song's got it's rules, you've got to learn to make it through. :Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a woman or a man :without rules but burried underneath there's a picture glued. :So when my body burns in ashes only sing the truth :Let these words strengthen all your views :because these words were meant for you (Chorus) :An' now I'm floatin' right above my coffin as it closes I look down :I see sigh as she's cryin on my moma's shoulder. :I look up into the sky as the gates to heaven open somethin's wrong :is this destiny or am I goin' home, :what will happen to my soul will I come back I don't know, :will you meet me when its over let me know, :You can meet me here in heaven don't you ever let me go :This love this hate is burning me away (Chorus) :This love this hate is burning me away 'BOTTLE AND A GUN' :It was once a dark lonely summer's eve, :On the lonely streets of Sunset, :When the lord called upon six crazy M.C.`s :J Dog, Charlie Scene, The Server, Da Kurlzz, and Tha Producer. :Hey! Uh, man you forgot the homie funny man, C'mon! Chorus: :And I can show you how to hump without making love, :The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak. :And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun, :The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak. :My clothes are always retro, :Sexual like I'm hetero, :And I play a bitch like Nintendo, (ZELDA!) :Take a fun ride in my benzo. :Funny as fuck, I should do stand up, :Bust caps at the crowd like I don't give a fuck. (fuck you) :Got a gold ass grill, :Hit me on the sidekick if you wanna` chill. :Hop in the ride, let's roll, :I'm a baritone with a voice, so low, :It'll make your speakers explode. :And I'll drop your panties to the floor. (AH!) :Let me bend you over, let me lay you sideways, :Hop in the back girls, FREAKY FRIDAY! :If you got beef, then you better step up bitch, :Hollywood Undead ain't nothin' to fuck with. (Chorus) :Girl, come and smoke my pole like a Marlboro, :Introduce me to your Mom as Charles. :It's Charlie Scene, shake your ass to the bass, :“Wait till you see my face, hey bitch !” :Wear them tight jeans that show your ass crack, :My first name gives Vietnam flash backs. :I get drunk and do the same old, same old, :Take 3 girls home, and call them Charlie`s Angels. :What'chu gonna do after we get signed? :I'm gonna lose my mind, :Get 30 inch spinners and pimp my ride. :Go back in time, be there that night and save Tupac’s life, :Then pay my fine for getting caught fucking on the Hollywood sign. :I got the game on lock, :I'll have a bottle and a glock, :With biceps like The Rock, :Buy Tom's soul back from Rupert Murdoch (hey!) (Chorus) :Get down, I'll show you how :C'mon girl, let me show you how :Let's get freaky deaky now ! (Chorus) :Get down, I'll show you how :If you got beef, then you better step up bitch :Hollywood Undead ain't nothing to fuck with :Get down, I'll show you how :I'll have a bottle and a glock, :With biceps like The Rock, :Buy Tom's soul back from Rupert Murdoch. :BITCH! ….. What motherfucker ! ? ! ? 'CALIFORNIA' :Get, get, get drunk let`s………Get, get, get drunk let`s …… Chorus: :California show me love :Get buzzed let`s get fucked up :California throw it up :Get buzzed let`s get fucked up :California show me love :get buzzed let`s get fucked up :California :So high we'll ride all night :Comin` straight out of Cali, the 818 valley, 323 fuckin` horse nut alley. :And from Highland to Clayton, all these bitch's are hatin`, :Cuz the shit that we're sayin`, but it`s our shit that they're playin`. :If we don`t make it we'll take it, if it ain`t real then we'll fake it, :Open your mouth and I'll break it, don`t give a fuck if you hate it. :We're lookin` for the six chicks, down with the six dicks, :Rollin` on 10's getting` buzzed its ridiculous. :Horny like a sickness, quickies with the quickness, pussy like it`s business :Work it like it`s fitness. :Listen while I spit this, game at all these bitches, now I`m gonna hit this :and fuck it till I`m dickless….. (Chorus) :Let`s get the girls to the front, put the slut in the back, :Let`s push them all together now, let`s put them on our laps. :Alcohol and drugs, and California love, they got me ready to party, all this weed n` Bacardi. :From the north to the south, this state`s all about, silicone lips and all the fake tits. :California girls, best in the world, best in the back seat, so let`s get fuckin` nasty. :I`m a pirate on the streets of Ca..California, movin` and cruisin`, :We're boozing` all night till the morning`. :So from dusk till dawn you know Undead is always on, hit it once like a bong, :Hit it twice and then I`m gone …… (Chorus) :.. All night till the morning :You don`t wanna step on up, :We leave the club fucked up. :C`mon down and say wussup, :Don`t front cuz I ain`t buzzed. :Johnny`s here to fuck you up, :J-Dog pass the 40 up. :You know I'll be here all night, :And Undead till the day we die…... (Chorus) :Get, get, get drunk let`s….. get buzzed let`s get fucked up……. :So high we'll ride all night 'CITY' :Let's watch it burn ….. Let's watch it burn …. Let`s watch this city burn the world. Chorus: :Let's watch this city burn, from the sky lines on top of the world, :Till there's nothing left in her, :Let's watch this city burn the world. :My body doused in ash, with two empty cans of gas, :The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask. :And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last, :And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black. :It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat, :And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe. :So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings, :And villains who pillage, they're killin' by the millions. :And billions of people die for a lost cause, :So now I pray to my nation destroyed under God. :It's the end of the world …. :All my battles have been won but the war has just begun. (Chorus) :The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me? :Till the skies bleed ashes and the fuckin' skyline crashes. :They catch us with the matches and ignite the flame, :And all the hopes of a youth deemed fuckin' insane. :They say…..Take the pill, in God we trust, :Go and kill, God loves us. :As in life, as in death, :Breathings until there is no breath. :I will not die in the night, but in the light of the sun, :With the ashes of this world in my lungs. :But who am I to say let's all just run away, :Grab your saints and pray and we'll burn this world today. :It's the end of the world …. :As in Heaven, as in Earth, we`ve been dead since our birth. (Chorus) :Let's watch it burn …. Let's watch it burn :The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me? :The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me? :The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me? :The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me? :We'll use the trees as torches :Do you wanna burn it with me? :We'll flood the streets with corpses :Do you wanna burn it with me? :We'll watch the city fuckin' bleed :Do you wanna burn it with me? :And bring the world to it's knees :Do you wanna burn it with me? (Chorus) :Let's watch this city burn, from the sky lines on top of the world, :Till there's nothing left in her, :Let's watch this city burn. :Let's watch it burn, Let's watch it burn :Let's watch it burn, Let's watch it burn :Let's watch this city burn the world …. 'THE DIARY' Chorus: :Cuz I don`t wanna be like this, I've been runnin` these streets for too long now :I've got nothing it`s true but this song now, but the further I go…. I wanna go home :I fuckin` swear that I care, but it`s hard when you stare, :Into the bottom of a bottle that is empty and bare. :Oh my desolate soul, in my desolate home, :It`s my desolate role, yeah I'm here all alone. :I can't think of a reason to get the fuck outta bed, :Curtains closed, lights are off, am I alive or dead? :I haven't shaved in a week, I always slur when I speak, :Tolerance at it`s peak, another fifth just to sleep. :Oh woe is me, woe is me, I guess I need love, :And hos you see, hos you see, I'm just in a rut, :And I swear I'm trying baby, please baby don't leave, :Goddamn I'm a fuck up, but I guess that's just me. :So I sit in my room, and I cry in my bed, :Thinkin` about all the shit that made me wrong in my head. :I keep trying to climb, but it seems so steep, pour myself a fuckin` whiskey :And go back to sleep...... Bitch (Chorus) :I watch my momma cry, she says baby why, :I say baby died, babies gone like a suicide. :I don't think you'll see him soon Mom, stay out my room Mom, :Tell Daddy that I hate that motherfucker like you Mom. :I sing this shit for you Danny, Sascha and Jordon, :These beers keep gettin` warmer every time that I hold them. :I pour this out for you like a partner in crime, :It`s part of the times, when you`re sick in the mind. :Ya I'm sick, oh so sick, I'm so sick of this shit, :Ya I'm lit, oh so lit, I'm so fucked up off it. :So I stumble around, til I stumble fall down, :Into this puddle of my tears, laying here on the ground. :When you've got nothing left, you've got nothing left to lose, :With my last, this single breath, I`ll still be singing to you... :So when you bury me man, you better bury me deep, :And sing along to this song…. cuz your broken like me. (Chorus) :And I wanna` go back to the start, back where we started from, :I know it's been so long, I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong all along. (Chorus) 'PIMPIN' ' :Come on everybody, throw your hands up, in the air, come on let`s…. :You know, we keep the party jumpin`, so let`s keep them 40`s comin` Chorus: :Come on down to the City of LA, where we… :We ride with gangstas and the pimpin`s easy :You know how we keep it bumpin` everyday baby :We ride with gangstas and the pimpin`s easy…. :When I ride with J-D O G, it`s like okay basically :We get shit faced and crazy, we`re screaming…. “Fuck the Police” :J J just like eazy, let`s smoke these, with Old E and Charlie :We mix it over a hard beat, and run with the UNDEAD ARMY :And you don`t need to see the best of me, the best MC, it`s just the beat :Producer feeds, that makes me mean, that seems to be what makes me scream. :So what up? Let`s roll the town fucked up, let`s tag LA and show love :Yo J-Dog, wait just hold up, take my mic, my PO showed up ! (Chorus) :We`re six caucasian, hell raisin`, blazin` makin`, zero bacon :Await to drink, to stop to think, (Funny Man to call Funny) to ride with me :My pants are so low, I`m sippin` on this 4-O, rollin` in the fo` door :Producer, me an four ho`s, OH NO ! :The 5-O`s rollin`code, I didn`t stop or try to slow, containers open, :(Funny Man Funny`s smoking`), I think I`m choking`, (Funny Man it`s time to go…OH ! ! !) :These midnight killa`s keep it rollin`, keep the fuckin` mad dog flowin` :Los Angeles we keep it goin`….Undead is what we`re throwin` (Chorus) :I keep on blowin` up, my head keeps getting fatter everyday baby :On TV, you better listen cause you know they`ll play me :In the club, you in the corner, while my shit go crazy, :And I got my soldiers in the back, so you don`t wanna face me :And when your girl look up at me, I`m looking right down :And all that yappin`, you know it gonna get you smacked down :I stick around to keep you mad while the crowd`s loud :In the City of LA, that`s my home town (Chorus) 'PARADISE LOST' :So watch my chest heave, as this last breath leaves me, :I am trying to be, what you're dying to see. :Feel like, fuck man, can't take this, :Anymore this heart break this. :It's this life that's so thankless, :How could he just forsake us. :It breaks us, he makes us, hate us, he gave us, :Nothing but no trust and I am so fucked up. :So let this gun bond us, lets burn in it's lust, :And once we are just dust, he`ll know that he loved us Chorus: :Let it all burn, I will burn first :God, I've tried…. am I lost in your eyes? :Just let me burn, it's what I deserve :God, I've lied…. am I lost in your eyes? :So take me and make me weak and then save me, :This hate that you gave me, keeps saying the same thing. :To sing when you hurt, and to sing when you cry. :To sing when you live, and to sing when you die. :And here at the end, at the end of the hurt, :All the pain ain`t the same, when it's your turn to burn. :We`re the heart for the heartless, :The thoughts for the thoughtless. :The lies for the honest, :We`re the Gods of the Godless. (Chorus) :So cry three tears for me…..When it's all gone, sing me this song :So cry three tears for me…. When it's all gone, when it's all gone :I can not stand who I am, I'm this man, :With this blood on my hands, in this blood I am damned. :So watch my wings burn, as they burn in the fire, :Don't scatter the ashes, no need for the choir. (Chorus) :This hate that you gave me keeps sayin' …….. Just let me burn, just let me burn :This hate that you gave me keeps sayin' …….. Just let me burn, just let me burn :Burn… Burn…. Just let me burn…. Burn …. Burn